


Make The Yuletide Gay

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s sunset curve not sunset straight, M/M, There is no Smart One, alex is a disaster, alex is not the smart one, aro-coded Bobby, it’s not Julie either tho, she looked at these boys and said hmm yeah this could work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Pretty pretty pretty please can we help decorate the tree?” Reggie pleaded, hands clasped under his chin.Julie sighed. “Fine, but no knocking over my tree, no breaking my baubles, no tearing my tinsel, nothing, na da. ¿Comprende?”The three boys nodded frantically.“Absolutely, Jules,” Luke promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek.“We would never,” Reggie agreed.Alex squeezed her shoulder. “We’ve so got this.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	Make The Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is late  
> But I forgot to write it *before* binging jatp with [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal) And by the end of it had had Way too much to drink to write, so here it is  
> This is for day 10 of [sonsetcurve’s holiday event 2020](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com//)  
> With the prompt being decorating the tree  
> Enjoy!

“Pretty pretty pretty please can we help decorate the tree?” Reggie pleaded, hands clasped under his chin. 

Julie sighed. “Fine, but no knocking over my tree, no breaking my baubles, no tearing my tinsel, no nothing,  _ na da. ¿Comprende?”  _

The three boys nodded frantically. 

“Absolutely, Jules,” Luke promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“We would never,” Reggie agreed. 

Alex squeezed her shoulder. “We’ve so got this.” 

——

They did not got this. 

Alex, it turned out, was actually the one to watch out for, and Julie had been so preoccupied with making sure Luke and Reggie didn’t do something totally crazy - set the house on fire, break the tree, get tangled in Christmas lights, kill someone - that she forgot that just because Ghostie #3 worried about inane things that the other two didn’t consider, like remembering to tie his shoelaces and to not reveal the existence of ghosts vis a vis benign haunting, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t just as stupid, in a way that was honestly more worrying than Reggie and Luke, because everyone around him so frequently forgot about it. 

Julie could’ve sworn she only took her eyes off the boys for two seconds to grab a box of baubles, but when she turned around again, Luke and Reggie were practically on top of each other on the sofa, and Alex was stood next to the tree, watching with a horrified expression as it crashed to the floor. 

“Alex!” 

“I’m sorry!” Alex yelped. “I didn’t mean to! It just - I was just - y’know, and then it fell over, and - and, well…” he gestured to the fallen tree. 

Julie sighed. “I thought you were the most responsible one of these idiots?” 

Luke shot her an offended look. “Lexi got us all almost killed for the  _ second  _ time, just because a cute person said hey, come meet my dad.” 

“Caleb is  _ not  _ Willie’s dad,” Alex insisted. “He’s a figure of authority who took advantage of them, and sure, maybe it wasn’t, like, my smartest move, but also we’ve now been dating for four months, so honestly I think it worked out for me.” 

“Okay, okay,” Luke acquiesced of quickly. “But you’re still just as stupid as we are.”

Alex blinked. “Yeah, duh. Do you think I would’ve joined a band slash brotherhood with you fools if I had all my brain cells?”

“I’m pretty sure  _ I  _ have all my braincells, and I joined your band,” Julie protested.

Reggie shook his head. “Jules, I love you, but you’re romantically interested in  _ Luke.  _ Therefore, no brain cells for you.”

Alex nodded emphatically. “At least me and Reg outgrew our Luke phases when we were, like, fourteen.” 

“‘Lex is right. Sorry, Jules, but you can’t be into Luke and retain your intelligence,” Reggie informed her gently. 

Julie narrowed her eyes. “I’ll write a country song with no singing parts for you,” she threatened.

Reggie gasped dramatically, hand splayed against his chest.

Alex cleared his throat. “Sorry, Jules, but if you did that, I’d have to fight you according to the Agreement of ‘87 and the Agreement of ‘91.” 

“He’s right,” Luke agreed. “Agreement of ‘87 states that all country songs must feature Reggie’s voice because we’re all a little gay for his country twang, and the Agreement of ‘91 states that any Agreements violated must be enforced by Alex, because we’re all a little gay for when he gets angry and remembers he has muscles.” 

“That’s it,” Julie decided, ignoring how red both Alex and Reggie had gone, “No more talking to Flynn for you, I don’t like this down-with-the-kids Luke. Put my tree back up and go back to saying things like rad, please.” 

The three of them sighed. “Yes, Julie.” 

Alex grabbed the top of the tree and carefully lifted it back up, Reggie laying on his front to keep the base steady whilst Luke picked up any fallen ornaments. 

“Did you boys really create a list of agreements because you find each other attractive?” She asked eventually, unable to hold it in. 

Luke shrugged. “Not all of them are about that, and sometimes the original reasoning is a bit different - Reg loves country because his mom was from Texas and she used to sing it to him, before the fighting got bad - but usually that was a factor as to why we kept them. Most of them were made when we were, like, twelve.” 

She softened immediately. “Is that why Alex fights people? Because he’s overprotective?” 

“What? No,” Reggie snorted. “That’s literally just because Al punched someone when we were thirteen and Bobby had his gay awakening.” 

“Trevor - I mean Bobby - isn’t straight?” Julie asked, glancing between them. “I mean. I… I guess that… I never really thought about it?” 

Alex waved a hand back and forth, moving further away from the tree when Julie glared at him. “Bobby didn’t like  _ anyone  _ romantically, but in terms of finding people attractive and flirting with them, and later doing other stuff, he was game for anyone.” 

“Huh. Fair enough, I guess.” Julie nodded and began hanging up baubles again. Then, “wait, you’re telling me Alex was an attractive enough  _ thirteen  _ year old that he triggered  _ Trevor Wilson’s  _ gay awakening?” 

Reggie shrugged. “Not really. He was just the tallest guy in our grade and he broke a kid’s nose. That was enough for our Bobbers.” 

“You broke a kid’s  _ nose?”  _ Julie asked, both eyebrows shooting up. “Also, you’re on star duty, since you’re the tallest.”

Alex winced and grabbed the star. “In my defence, he was being a dick to Luke.” 

“My hero,” Luke simpered, fanning himself. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Alex said, rolling his eyes as he leant up on tiptoes to put the star on top of the tree. “You kicked someone in the balls for calling me the f slur.” 

“That seems reasonable,” Julie reasoned. 

Alex turned to look at her. “Right? But that also means me punching someone because they were being a dick to Luke is valid, too.” 

“Alex-” Julie moved forward to grab either the tree or Alex, but by the time she got close enough it was too late. The tree crashed to the floor again, and Alex was only saved by Luke’s hand fisted in his hood. 

Alex made a choked sound as the front of his hoodie tightened around his neck. “Let me up!” 

Reggie dutifully laid back down, turning to glare at the boys until Luke released Alex, who righted the tree, again. 

Julie watched with an amused smile. “Can we please just get this tree up before you idiots actually break something?” 

“Woah,” Reggie said, clearly offended. “I think we can all agree this was Al’s fault.” 

“That’s true,” Julie admitted. “So, ‘Lex, put the star back on the tree, then go make snacks, or something.” 

Alex opened his mouth like he was going to argue, then sighed. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” 

As soon as he’d put the star on top and disappeared, the job went much more smoothly, and within half an hour they finished putting everything up. It was a pretty eclectic mix of ornaments - Luke had salvaged some the boys had had Before, there was the box of the Molinas’ baubles and tinsel, and there were some they’d gotten new, including a little snowman with a rainbow scarf that had made Alex cry - but it looked exactly like the tree Julie had imagined for them. 

Luke reeled her into his side and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Looks pretty great, huh?” 

She grinned up at him. “Yeah. It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
